<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Rape of Princess Peach by Somewhatinsane555555</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490274">The Rape of Princess Peach</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555'>Somewhatinsane555555</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Paper Mario (Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Creepy, Disturbing Themes, Don't ask me why IDK, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I have no life..., Odd, Porn, Porn with a kinda plot?, Rape/Non-con Elements, Ridiculous, Silly, The world is ending so what the hell right?, There are days why I wonder why I'm alive..., Violent, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdest shit I've ever done, Weirdness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhatinsane555555/pseuds/Somewhatinsane555555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dimentio violates Peach in the worst way imaginable in the Overthere.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dimentio/Peach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Rape of Princess Peach</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/578698">In the Garden of Delight</a> by dragonkeeper19600.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So after reading 'The Garden of Delight I couldn't help but wonder...<br/>What would have happened if Dimentio had decided to go ahead and Rape Peach in the Overthere?<br/>Surely he could hide it easily enough?<br/>but then I also realized, no I can do more than rape...<br/>I can do crack rape.:/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A thought struck Dimentio's mind as he looked at Princess Peach's body laid bare by the Overthere tree. What was to stop a man as intelligent and whimsical as him from simply using a fine cloth to wipe his essence away? Surely, he could pleasure himself, and moan freely for a time against Princess Peach's bosom? Dimentio felt blood rush to his groin at the thought of deflowering her but why stop there? </p><p>When a child picks a flower from a field, does the field not replenish itself with more flowers? Even the dying flowers spread their seed across the valleys to ensure their lineage lives on, so why in the name of Jaydes should he stop at a literal deflowering? Why not go further? What was to stop him from growing a literal seed of his own, inside the warm soil that littered Princess Peaches heavenly birthing canals. </p><p>Yes! Yes...</p><p>Dimentio mused to himself. </p><p>His ultimate plan was coming into focus, the obvious plot clear as day to even a preschooler who munched freely on pencil lead.</p><p>He would grow a flower inside Princess Peach's' vagina, allowing it to sprout with the rich nutrients that coated his own seed. </p><p>Snapping his fingers, he pulled out a book titled 'A Nature's Guide to Flowers' and pondered whenever Marigolds or Himalayan Poppies would be a more appropriate choice for the miniature garden he would tend to the course of several days. Now the great Marigold was quite easy to grow and touted for its ability to bloom all summer long, but while the vaginal canals were 'warm' they were not a dry warm but a moist warm. Would the Marigolds be able to prosper under such unusual conditions? What was to stop the poor flower from being eaten away by the princess's acidic discharge? For if he were to pleasure Princess Peach all for the sake of growing a flower inside her, then surely this flower must survive the most hazardous of conditions!</p><p>Dimentio almost settled for Himalayan Poppies, a beautiful blue flower that was made to bloom in the moistest of climates. However, he couldn't help but notice a peculiar named flower, its name a true representation of the Underwhere and its endless parade of orgies. Truly a master of his skill was worthy of a flower as sinful as the Hellebore!</p><p>"Ahaha a hell flower that blooms in snowy times, how perfect, how irresistible she will find me when the sprout inside her reaches full bloom!"</p><p>Set on the Hellebores, he began to undress. Now, he knew the idea of winning the princess over with this would never be, but still, consent was a simple obstacle that could be evaded when said consentee had her eyes shut under a Truffla Tree... whoops wrong story!</p><p>He chuckled, remembering the great feast of the mighty Lorax, guardian of said Truffla Trees until his mouth watered too much and he devoured the pitiful Lorax whole! He waited till the Oncler desolated the whole forest, of course. Everything tastes so much better with a few grains of misery.</p><p>Returning to the present, his mouth watered at Princess Peach's quiet breaths. Ejaculating the Hellebore seeds inside her would be a task that would take up the majority of his mental energy, for if his focus was off he could very well ejaculate one of those ugly Mint plants that refuses to damn near die!</p><p>Ahh, those plants were so annoying in his old garden! Breeding and procreating like peasants who know nothing of the word 'birth control'!</p><p>Shaking his head, he let his pants fall, allowing his full erection to be exposed to the Overthere breeze.</p><p>The Overthere breeze responded in kind sending shivers up his nerve ridden spine, as the tip of his seeder, leaked a few drops of his fertilizer to the clouds below his feet. The time to pump into her was coming and denying himself further would be difficult. Her polyester dress, so soft, so delicate, ahh though the trials she went through on her adventures hardened her, he was quite sure not a single man had taken her. Even asleep would she squirm beneath him? Subconsciously beg to be filled? Lusting and thrusting against him in a worry-free fever dream? Expecting that he would not only violate her but also seed her? And not just with his sperm but also a beautiful flower? A beautiful vagina grown flower he would leave for her to find when Mario and the other heroes of light came?</p><p>He knew the logic of his lust had overtaken his thinking, and that the princess would not love him for performing such a vile act, but it's not like she would have agreed anyway. </p><p>He chuckled.</p><p>No, if he could not have her willingly then he would have her by force. </p><p>Gently pulling the bottom of her dress, he salivated over the pink panties that laid before him. </p><p>Putting his nose to them, he sniffed and inhaled the scent of womanhood. </p><p>It was... surprisingly foul? almost like ammoni-</p><p>Oh, Ick!</p><p>He cried out.</p><p>The fruit had relaxed Peach so much that her bowels released.</p><p>He shook his head pulling away from the abominable panties, ridding himself of the smell of the 'icky stuff'.</p><p>Perhaps a good sniff and lick were out of the question but ahh, a good gorging on her bossom would do. Surely that amount pleasure would be enough for both of them as he filled her. Pulling her panties down, he gazed in awe of what wasn’t there. A true maiden, she lacked the traditional beaver’s spouted by the whores of Babylon. That was to be expected of course. A princess had no reason to stick a sharp-toothed beaver deep into her vagina as the whores had. Renowned for being the largest rodent, many whores utilized the beaver for its powerful teeth, that not only could cut through tree’s, but also penis’s. Because of this, no men dared to violate the whore, lest they wished to lose their manhood.</p><p>Dimentio positioned himself on top of her, sighing as he pulled the collar of her dress down. </p><p>Her breasts were as round as the orbs of fruit that grew on the Overthere tree’s, soft, tender, pure milkers, oh how he wished they would leak…</p><p>Dimentio started with her neck first, sucking it with the tenderness of a newfound lover. Despite being unconscious, she seemed to enjoy the pleasure, moaning under him. </p><p>For quite a cold rejection, the cries of her body were sending another message entirely. He felt her pelvis lift towards him, the friction quite good, she had a lovely head of hair down there.  </p><p>With time in short supply, and desire overtaking him, he pushed himself inside her, grunting as the pleasure overtook his nerves. </p><p>She groaned below him shivering. </p><p>It was a pity he could not simply remove the full dress, and lay his seed inside her bare but alas a woman of her statue was already sensitive enough to the gowns and clothes she would wear. Redressing her even slightly wrong could lead to his crime being discovered and he could not risk even a slight chance of her feeling too weak to fulfill the prophecy. </p><p>Letting the thought rest, he proceeded to only focus on his pleasure and ejaculating the right seed.  </p><p>“Hellebores,Hellebores,HEELLEBORES!”</p><p>He chanted loudly to himself, not wishing to forget his goal in the middle of a haze of vaginal hugged pleasure. </p><p>“Oh...OHH...TEC…”</p><p>
  <em>Tec! </em>
</p><p>Dimentio growled.</p><p>He was the master of sex, the pleaser of his one-man crowd and she had the audacity to call out an inferior man's name! All while HE was the one currently inside her!</p><p>The rage inside him grew. No longer did he believe the princess deserved the grace of being gifted even flowers from the Underwhere, especially down there!</p><p>
  <em>Prophecy be damned my dear, for this act of defiance I will wake you from your slumber, ripping your neck to pieces as you realize like a child being beaten by their parents you will not be allowed to live.</em>
</p><p>With a final grunt, he focused his mind on ejaculating a black apple liquid mix. The apple that was key to curing her peaceful slumber. It took only a few hard pumps and moans before Princess Peach awoke below him, mouth agape as she struggled to process the violations that occurred to her. </p><p>"Like a slave, you cum for only one man princess and my dear that is me."</p><p>She didn't even get the chance to cry as Dimentio widened his mouth and sunk his teeth deep into Princess Peaches' neck. She screamed in pure agony for the few moments he allowed her to live before forcefully tearing her head off with his teeth. Blood seeped into the clouds below as he stared at her decapitated body. In all the chaos he still remained inside her, still too lazy to end the warmth pooling between his thighs.</p><p>A thought struck him as he finally relaxed and decided to pull out of her deceased body. Perhaps the prophecy was not forgone after all?</p><p>In fact…He mused, pulling up his pants and examining her. Perhaps her death was merely a blessing in disguise…</p><p>Snapping his fingers Dimentio created a clone of himself. The clone looked at the princess and then him joyfully, already having the knowledge of his plan imprinted within themselves. </p><p>"I will happily steal the chaos heart in your stead master!"</p><p>The clone smiled looking towards the princess's body. </p><p>"And if I am to fail in beating the hero's of light, but of course I am not since I am you oh great and mighty master."</p><p>The clone chuckled to himself.</p><p>"Then I will live on and try again."</p><p>Dimentio finished.</p><p>"With my own kingdom at worse, at least for a little while."</p><p> He sighed, looking down at Peach. </p><p>"I expect you not to fail me though my dear clone, in addition to hiding my true identity in this hideous skin sack, I would prefer not to wear pink dresses and dance at the 'ball' for the next few years to come."</p><p>The clone nodded. </p><p>"Now let's get to tailoring my new disguise shall we?"</p><p>Leaning down, Dimentio and his clone began the process of ridding Peach of her blood and organs. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Dimentio laid below the Overthere tree, keeping his eyes shut as the hero's of light came. They fed a black apple into the mouth of his 'suit' and like old man wrinkle he awoke, putting on a performance greater than Shakespeare ever could.</p><p>"It worked! Yahoo! Princess Peach you're awake!"</p><p>Luigi screamed, the other heroes looking at him with joy.</p><p>
  <em>My my such a loudmouth fool…</em>
</p><p>Dimentio thought.</p><p>"Luigi? You're safe and sound."</p><p>He did his best to feign relief, as a 'hero' this is probably what he'd be expected to do, care for others despite the disdain it caused him…</p><p>Dimentio looked over at the small field of hellebores, he planted in Princess Peaches memory. Sure her thoughts betrayed him in the end, but she had given him her body for this task. The least he could give to her was a proper memorial. </p><p>Dimentio followed along behind the heroes deciding to refrain from speaking to them unless it was outright needed. </p><p>After it was clear his handiwork and magic allowed him to pass as the princess, he contemplated his two possible futures as the heroes marched on. </p><p>
  <em> There was no way to lose... </em>
</p><p>Dimentio thought as he felt the fabric of the princess's polyester dress and smiled. </p><p>He'd have a kingdom to rule, and not only the status but also riches. Riches beyond his wildest dreams servants at his feet…</p><p>Dimentio breathed.</p><p>And that was the reward at the very least…</p><p>Dimentio snickered as he and the heroes of light reached Grambi's chamber. </p><p>He'd already won, long before the story came to an end~</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You know I'm thinking about making this whole scenario into an actual story, where Dimentio reflects on his new life impersonating Princess Peach using the skin of her very own deceased body, and enjoying his endless life of luxury while hiding the secret from a concerned Luigi in the castle.  All this goes on while he searches for another way to form the chaos heart obviously. I have several other stories, currently in progress, only be held off cause I want to get them to the point where they are either finished or at least as long as the Super Dimentio sunshine multiverse series.  </p><p>Potential others things to look out for in the long future are a Spongebob/Super Paper Mario crack fic crossing starring Dimentio Count Bleck, and the residents of Bikini bottom.<br/>If I do end up catching the virus though cause of this pandemic and having a fatal reaction, I promise to post all this stuff and more or have someone else do it for me before I die. Hopefully, that won't happen, but I'm prepared worst-case scenario ya know.:/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>